Día Feliz
by Tibby-Trick
Summary: Krilin, Gohan y Dende fueron muy buenos amigos y ahora, ya maduros y con obligaciones, parecen olvidar la importancia de la amistad. Sin embargo, siempre hay uno que se resiente más que los demás.


Hola! (: no sé que onda pasó con la historia, pero se me borró :o será que deportaron algo? Será que me tiene mala? xD en fin, lo publico de nuevo para ver si era mi error o es que definitivamente no lo quieren en su biblioteca novelera virtual xD

Va dedicado a _Alarian_ _Xatner_ y a _saiya elite; _muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!! (L) pero para mi mala suerte nunca supe como salvarlas ):

* * *

Día Feliz

Dende dejó escapar un suspiro más largo del que hubiese querido. Miró al cielo con soslayo.

'_qué difícil es ser Kami-sama'_

Mister Popo notó el aura triste del nameku y miró con intriga a Pikoro.

-vuelvo en seguida

No es como si él avisase normalmente sus retiradas, pero ahora se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-kami-sama no quiere jugar al ajedrez?

Dende agradeció la ayuda de Mister Popo, pero se dispuso a la meditación. Después de todo, había descuidado un tanto su preparación psicológica, desde que había reinado la paz nuevamente en la tierra.

'_fue buena elección dejarles?'_

Sus pensamientos vagaron desde los androides, los humanos y los hijos, hasta su propio crecimiento al lado de Mr Popo. Sus antenitas verdes se agitaron con pena y se entregó al mundo blanco del crecimiento espiritual.

* * *

-oh, Pikoro! Qué gusto de verte! 

Gohan se quitó las gafas, al ver a su maestro nameku entrar por la ventana.

-hola, Gohan - él se permitió una sonrisa cruel - supongo que estás bien, ya que no has acudido a nosotros por ayuda - él pareció descolocarse - hace tiempo que no te vemos por el templo sagrado

-jeje yo.. verás Pikoro, todo esto del trabajo y Pan me han tenido muy ocupado, ya sabes

-no te he pedido explicaciones, ni mucho menos quiero escucharlas ahora

Gohan sintió un lengüetazo de desprecio y se sintió podrir por dentro.

Pikoro era muy cruel.

-verás - él se paseó un poco, observando las fotografías familiares - Dende ha estado decaído por estos días - le miró fijo - y no es que me importe! - acotó de inmediato - en lo absoluto, pero creo que si le guardas un poco de afecto, deberías visitarle.

Pikoro se marchó sin escuchar palabra alguna de Gohan, dejándole con el corazón sumido en la culpa.

_'es que acaso no eres su amigo?'_

-qué te pasa, cariño?

-nada - el coliflor cambió de posición por infinita vez, y el tenedor se negaba a enterrar sus puntas en el vegetal.

-Pan, por qué no vas a visitar a tu abuelito? Se debe sentir muy solo, en aquella mansión tan grande

Ghoan sintió ahondarse el agujero de su pecho, al escuchar como su mujer hablaba inconsciente de su culpa.

-si mami, enseguida - tomó una caja de la mesa - le llevaré un regalito para que no se sienta tan triste – los ojitos tiernos de ella se posaron sobre los de su padre - yo también me siento mal cuando estoy sola y me dan ganas de llorar

Hizo un puchero que causo gracia a su madre.

-así es, mi amor - Videl tomó a su hija en brazos y la llenó de besos - es por eso que te hemos enseñado a no dejar nunca sola a una persona, y tu has aprendido muy bien de tus papis

Él se encogió en el asiento. Se estaría vengando Dende? '_Nah, Dende es demasiado bueno, jamás molestaría por algo tan tonto'_

-hasta luego papi, mami

Pan salió volando por la ventana, hasta que se perdió de vista entre el smog de Santán City

'_tampoco acostumbra a espiar la vida de los humanos' _el tenedor volvió a mezclar su comida fría _'es más, sólo nos ve cuando acudimos a él por algún peligro, o en su defecto, por las bolas del dragón'_

-Rayos

Sintió la mano de su mujer subir y bajar por su espalda, para luego enredarse en su cabello en forma de una suave caricia. Unos labios furtivos encontraron los suyos, y él solo pudo entregarse las caricias de su mujer.

-qué te pasa, cariño?

Gohan enterró su cara en el cabello de ella, no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tal agradable sensación

-hueles muy bien

El aliento de él rozó su cuello, sacando una risilla de su boca.

-me evitas, Gohan

Él por fin se dignó a mirar en los azules de ella, y cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, supo la gran idea que había sido dejar a Pan en la casa de su abuelo.

* * *

-Krilin 

-vaya, Pikoro, qué sorpresa encontrarte por acá

Krilin salió del Kame House con una gran sonrisa y una botellita de agua en una mano y una toalla en el cuello.

-por qué no has visitado a Dende?

Pikoro pensó que quizás había sido muy directo, pero él jamás había simpatizado demasiado con los humanos - exceptuando a Gohan, claro está - y quería acabar con ello de una vez.

-bue… bueno - él se llevó una de sus manos a la nuca. Para su desgracia, ésta tenía la botella entre sus dedos y vació todo el líquido en su espalda - ejejee, pues lo siento, Pikoro, creo que lo he descuidado.

Pikoro siempre pensó que Krilin era demasiado honesto.

-Deberías ir a visitarle - le dio la espalda, haciendo flamear su capa con el viento - se ha sentido un poco... 'abandonado'

El nameku se marchó de allí esperando haber dejado la misma sensación de culpa que en Gohan, y si hubiese esperado un poco más, habría visto el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Krilin se perdieron en el rastro que había dejado Pikoro, y miró al cielo esperando encontrar alguna característica de Dende. Hace mucho tiempo que no le veía.

-vamos Krilin, no puede ser tanto

-pero… pero 18

18 no dejó que su pequeño amante terminara su frase, le obligó a dejarse de lagrimillas y le hizo recordar quién mandaba en la Kame House.

* * *

-Señor Pikoro vuelve muy temprano al templo 

-cállate Mister Popo - él avanzó hasta su habitual lugar de entrenamiento mental - tú no has visto nada

Los ojos amenazantes se posaron sobre los redondos de Mr Popo, que sintió una onda estremecer su oscurecido cuerpo.

-nada he visto - y le vio marcharse - qué hará ahora Mr Popo?

Asegurándose que nadie lo estuviese mirando, se acercó sigiloso al filo del templo

-vamos nueve! Dale el doble a Mr Popo!

Y pronto se veía a nuestro acompañante de Kami-sama lamentarse ante la repentina caída de su caballo, en el hipódromo central de la ciudad Oeste.

-Oh, No! - de rodillas - Ahí estaba todo el dinero de Mr Popo!!

* * *

Dos días habían pasado y Dende aún se encontraba en medio de su meditación. Muchas veces había descubierto que se quedaba dormido a ratos y se molestaba consigo mismo, alargando su periodo de meditación por cada 10 minutos de sueño. 

Mister Popo aún vigilaba la tierra, y había quedado de avisarle ante cualquier eventualidad.

Dende suspiró cansado. Al diablo con las emociones humanas.

* * *

-Que hay, Gohan? 

-Krilin! Tanto tiempo sin verte, amigo!

Se abrazaron y rieron como tiempos atrás. Los faroles se prendían a medida que caía la noche sobre Satán City, y ahora se miraban las caras apenados.

-así que Pikoro también ha ido por ti - él se movió incómodo en su asiento - casi no he podido dormir, Krilin, pero no soy tan sinvergüenza como para aparecerme por allá, como si nada.

Él no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que su amigo se sentía igual. Ambos tenían un corazón muy puro como para evitarlo.

-y que te parece si… - la luz brilló por un momento frente a sus ojos

-nah… - el suspiro de ambos se entremezcló con la brisa nocturna.

-sabes que tenemos que hacer, Gohan? - Krilin finalmente decidió, apelando a la madurez de su edad - tenemos que ir, pedirle disculpas y prometerle que lo iremos a ver de cuando en cuando.

A Gohan le pareció justo, pero él tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la tierra.

Recordó como Bulma siempre se quejaba de lo descortés que era su propio padre y de cómo su madre reclamaba la falta de interés de Goku sobre su familia y amigos. Y temió volverse igual a él.

-bien, Krillin - Gohan golpeó con sus manos la mesa - mañana por la mañana iremos a ver a Dende, y nos daremos todo el día para nosotros, como los viejos tiempos.

-claro!

-nos vemos mañana!

-hasta pronto!

Gohan cerró con delicadeza la puerta y se sentó frente al ordenador. Tendría que hacer muchas cosas aquella noche, para disponer del tiempo suficiente al día siguiente. Pero con la ayuda de Videl, todo sería más fácil.

Entonces vio una foto de su hija y una frase escrita por sus primeras letras. _"Papá, te quiero mucho, nunca te dejaré solo"_

Y él solo pudo echarse sobre el computador preso de su propia culpa.

* * *

-No, 18, cariño, es necesario - la voz de Krilin resonó en el medio del oceano - no, eso no! Amor Noooooooooo! 

La pequeña Maroon se tapó los ojos y se rió complice, su mamá era muy astuta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Gohan y Krilin se habían reunido en las explanadas de la tierra Karin, dispuestos a subir grandes alturas después de mucho tiempo. Y es que la paz en la tierra había afectado a todos, menos a Goku, Vegeta y Pikoro, por supuesto. 

Se detuvieron en la torre Karin, sus voces fatigadas se recompusieron cuando el maestro Karin les regaló una judía mágica, luego de la clásica pelea contra él para poder arrebatarle la judía de su gatuna mano.

Si bien les costó mucho más que siempre, bastaron unas cuantas horas en que ambos, por separado, obtuvieron el remedio.

Bajo la mirada de Yajirobe, siguieron con su camino, cielo arriba, hacia el templo de Kami-sama.

-Mister popo! Tanto tiempo!

Y Krilin recordó las múltiples estadías en el templo, todas ellas cuando la tierra se encontraba en peligro.

-dónde están Pikoro y Dende?

Él señaló un lugar en la parte inferior del templo, entonces dejaron las bolsas con 'obsequios' sobre la mesa y bajaron a buscarlos.

Pikoro se burló a palabra limpia de Krilin y Gohan. Entonces dejó que vieran a Dende siempre y cuando lograsen quitar un pañuelo blanco, que Gohan conocía a la perfección.

Él se sintió aun más pequeño al verse superado con creces por las habilidades de su Maestro.

-vaya, veo que han perdido forma.

Nuevamente sus palabras crudas y ciertas golpearon sus caras.

-anda, Pikoro - jadeó Krilin - déjanos verlo ya

Él negó con su dedo

-pueden hacerlo entre los dos, usaré solo mi mano izquierda

Pikoro se estaba burlando en sus caras y la moral de Gohan estaba aún más por los suelos que antes. Y recordó su difícil entrenamiento de pequeño. Supo que no conseguirían ver a Dende a menos que le arrebatasen el famoso pañuelo a Pikoro.

Elevó su ki transformándose en súper saiyajin, dispuesto a pelear por su amigo.

-déjame Krilin - él solo asintió - puedes utilizar tus dos manos, Pikoro

Él solo plasmó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, claro que no. Él le haría ver cuán débil e inútil se había vuelto.

* * *

La pelea entre Pikoro y Gohan se extendió otras horas más, y para el enojo de Gohan, él aun no había utilizado su mano derecha. Entonces Gohan, en un arranque de frustración elevó su ki y lanzó un Kame Hame Ha, que destruyó una pequeña parte de la infraestructura del templo y que obligó a Pikoro a utilizar sus dos manos. 

-qué pasa aquí!

Dende observó la escena contrariado: Pikoro molesto, Krilin con una sonrisa, y un Gohan cansado, sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco en señal de triunfo.

-Dende!

-Gohan, Krilin! - él corrió a abrazarlos, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

Pikoro se marchó sin esperar y les dejó que recuperaran todos los años perdidos.

-creí que me habían olvidado!

Ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados y Dende sonrió contento

-vamos muchachos, yo sé que ustedes, como buenos humanos, tienen muchas cosas que hacer - él miró el cielo nocturno de la tierra, a través de las ventanas del templo - pero nunca es tarde para visitar un viejo amigo, aunque sea tan solo por unos minutos.

Gohan observó como Dende no cabía en sí de la felicidad de tener a sus dos mejores amigos frente a él. Aunque quería decirles que le habían hecho pasar malos ratos de ausencia, todo quedó olvidado en cuanto vio la silueta ya adulta de sus amigos, frente a sí mismo.

Ellos pensaron que Dende merecía ser llamado Kami-sama con todos los honores que éste conlleva.

-Anda, vamos a comer!

* * *

Al final de la velada, Dende se enteraba de todos los detalles de la vida de sus amigos, y él le contaba otras tantas que ocurrían en el templo Sagrado; Gohan había jurado y re jurado a Dende que vendrían a visitarle más periódicamente, ante los _'no es necesario, Gohan' _del nameku más joven. 

Krilin y Gohan se pararon en el filo del templo, asombrados por el rápido pasar del tiempo.

-puedes marcharte tu primero, Krilin

Él observó como la figura de Pikoro se apoyaba en uno de los pilares del templo, en espera de Gohan.

-nos estamos viendo, amigo

Con un último gesto de cabeza, Krilin se aventó cielo abajo y luego se dirigió hacia el Kame House, donde temía una dolorosa bienvenida.

-Lo siento Pikoro - él le omitió desentendido - creo que a ti también te he descuidado un poco

Gohan pudo sentir la mirada fija de Pikoro atravesar sus propios ojos. Entonces él, en un arranque de familiaridad, le abrazó.

-wa! Que haces?!

Le gritó avergonzado, pero al ver que Gohan no respondía, relajó sus brazos y sintió el momento de intimidad, aquél que pocas veces habían tenido, y que le recordaba cuánto quería a Gohan. Y cuánto deseaba que fuese su hijo.

No puedo decirle nada, como siempre. Él intentó decirle _'no te preocupes, Gohan' _pero nada salió de su boca. De cualquier modo, él ya lo sabía.

-realmente eres mi padre, Pikoro

Y Pikoro se arrepintió de haberle enseñado a leer los pensamientos.

Entonces Gohan voló hacia su casa en Satán City, donde le esperaban su esposa e hija, repitiéndose mil veces que nadie merece estar solo, por muy verde que sea su piel.

Pikoro se limitó a sonreír y luego se dispuso al entrenamiento. Después de todo, Gohan seguía siendo el mismo niño qué el había conocido - y entrenado - años atrás.

Y Dende observó como su propia boca se curvaba en una sonrisa y le distraía de su meditación.

-la decisión correcta, rayos – suspiró con una gran sonrisa en su boca - otra media hora más de entrenamiento.

FIN

* * *

No he visto fics de Dende en esssspañol , y creo que es uno de los personajes más tiernos y entregados de la serie DB. Así que me animé a hacer uno, que no está muy bueno, pero la intención es lo que vale. Además, no tengo mucho tiempo para arreglarlo demasiado :P 

Siempre imaginé que 18 llevaba los pantalones en la casa y que Krilin es demasiado bueno como para decirle que no xDDD; pero bueno, todos sabemos cómo es la relación de 18 y Krilin (aaaw… (L) ) Y no sean tan mal pensados xDD que 18 pudo estar botando la comida favorita de Krilin, por haberle hecho esperar demasiado 8-)

Él título va por una canción de los Bunkers, 'día feliz' y ésta calza bien con el texto xD si pueden, la bajan y bkn.

Espero que les haya gustado (: aunque sea un poquito xD

Anímense a dejarme algún comentario! Porfa! n-n Mi yo interior se los agradecerá )

Saludos! (Gracias de nuevo!)


End file.
